Harry Potter and the Power Unknown
by Harry's Half Brother
Summary: Starts after Harry's 6th Year. Harry returns to Privet Drive... again... and has a certain female intruding into his thoughts... debating whether or not to go back to school, it will definitely be an interesting year for Mr. Potter.
1. A Death and a Decision

**And so it begins... to all of my faithful readers, I'd like to extend a most gracious thanks. Without you guys, my crazy ideas wouldn't get out of my crazy head. Thanks for sticking with me when I decided to change paths with my stories. I hope you guys enjoy the first installment of _Eternity._ Please don't forget to REVIEW my story, I will always take them into consideration

* * *

Chapter One: A Death, and a Decision**

June 4th, 1997, 5:00 PM

Harry returned to #4 Privet Drive for the seventh time, and it seemed that he was even more pissed off than he was at the funeral. In a matter of hours, his logical world had collapsed before him.

Harry had just returned from the memorial service of the greatest wizard of the age and he really had no idea what to do. There was the horcrux hunt… but he wanted to avoid that as long as he could. With all of the things that had transpired in that short period of time, he wanted to do nothing short of lying down and praying that it was all a dream.

Emerald eyes were lightly closing as Harry heard four loud crashes on his door.

"Boy! You get your ass out here NOW!" his overeating uncle yelled.

Rolling his eyes, Harry got up. _I haven't been home long enough to do anything wrong… of course, to them, living was a mistake punishable by constant nagging… possibly death…_ He trudged to the door and opened it.

"What is it now?" he asked a little ticked off quite frankly.

"Boy, don't take that attitude with me!" he brought his hand back in a threatening motion.

Harry stared him directly in the eyes, almost asking him to strike. Sure enough he saw the back of his coming towards his face. Harry ducked and grabbed his uncle's fat wrist twisting it behind his back in one quick motion. Uncle Vernon screamed in agony.

"If you lay a hand on me, I swear I will kill you…" Harry said darkly. He directed him towards the stairs as he shoved Vernon stumbling down the stairs with a scared look on his face. This put a cocky grin on Harry's face, a grin that hadn't shown on his face for a great while.

He turned around and opened his door heading back towards his bed. Harry fell half-heartedly onto the bed and was lost to thought. A fiery redhead came into his deliberations, but quickly vanished. Harry kept reflecting on the past years events, but after a few hours found his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier. He soon fell asleep and wouldn't wake for quite awhile.

June, 5th, 1997, Noon

Harry awoke with a burst of pain through his scar. He grimaced and tried not to make a sound, not that it would matter to the Dursleys. Harry closed his eyes and felt the pain start to subside. Harry slowly opened his eyes, waiting for his eyes to focus, as if expecting another spasm, but none came. On his desk he saw the picture that he and Hermione had taken in the Hogwarts' Express the previous year. He was standing next to her with his arm draped around her shoulder, as Hermione seemed to be blushing. The sight of her bushy brown hair and chocolate eyes made Harry smile. He didn't know what it was about her, but she always seemed to make him grin.

Harry didn't know if he would ever have an experience like that again, he didn't even know if he was returning to school or not. Of course he had said he wasn't going to… it was his only home and he didn't know where to start otherwise. Harry's eyes never left that picture, and he reacted just fast enough to dodge the parcel that was thrown at his head by an uncharted bird that was now perched next to Hedwig.

_Bloody birds… _Harry recognized the handwriting on the outside of the parcel as that of one Hermione Granger. He smirked and quickly unwrapped what she had sent him. Harry saw a card lying on top of a box with healthy snacks and other assorted food items. Harry rolled his eyes, _always with the healthy crap…_ he chuckled to himself.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you feeling? I know you're thinking that this is your entire fault, but you must understand that it isn't. Dumbledore knew what he was doing when he took you into his school seven years ago. On a lighter note, I sent some provisions for you just in case your Uncle decided to not feed you… I hope you're doing well._

_Love always,  
Hermione Jane Granger_

_Yea… nothing it my fault… if I weren't alive nobody would be having any problems… _Harry took out a chocolate frog from the bottom of the box. _At least there is something edible,_ he thought chuckling. He hungrily shoved it into his mouth before it tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Harry reread the note pausing at the very end. _Love always? Everyone who has ever loved me has died trying to protect me… my parents, Sirius, Dumbledore… I don't know why they put so much trust into me… I'm not strong enough to beat Voldemort…_

Harry rummaged through the box more thoroughly eating just about all the sweets that had been packed. He doubted he would even touch the nutritional goods, but it was more about the thought.

Harry finally left his room after stashing away the mail from Hermione and headed downstairs to the pristine kitchen of Aunt Petunia. When his skeletal aunt saw him, she seemed to flee in fear. Not that it bothered Harry; it was quite refreshing for him.

Harry looked around and saw a weight set lying on the ground with dust accumulating. He cocked an eyebrow; _apparently Dudders hasn't touched those in awhile… I doubt he'll miss them…_ With that, Harry grabbed the weight set and lugged it up to his room. _I have nothing better to do… other than homework… so I might as well be productive…_

Harry started a hard workout regiment for the summer, deciding he should probably finish some of his homework as well.

* * *

Don't forget to REVIEW, I'll try to have the next chapter before New Years, most likely earlier!  
-Harry's Half Brother 


	2. Preparations

**Chapter Two: Preparations**

June 15th, 1997, 9:00 a.m.

Ten days passed as Harry continued to rip his muscles to shreds. Since it was about the only thing he could do while in the Dursley's damn house, he was mostly confined to his weights. It was amazing what ten days of constant work did for Harry's body. He was already quite tall but when you add a good deal of muscle, he looked like a tank. Standing a little over six feet tall and one hundred and ninety-five pounds, Harry certainly looked different.

Fifty pound dumbbells rolled out of Harry's hands as sweat matriculated down his face. He breathed in heavily trying to catch his breath after a long workout. He sat up and hung his feet over the bed. His eyes caught Hermione's picture once again and sent him into a trance. He was rudely awakened from this trance when a quite crabby owl started to peck at his hands, drawing blood.

_DAMN BIRDS!_ Harry took the package from the bird and ripped open the letter… from Ginny? _Great… she's going to try and get things back together… I don't even want to bother with her anymore…_

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you are doing well… I didn't really get a chance to talk to you after the funeral… I was hoping that you were still coming Bill's wedding tomorrow night at seven o'clock. I sent some muffins and other assorted goods for you, since I assume your relatives aren't feeding you. I hope you are doing well, and I can't wait to see you._

_Love,  
Ginevra Weasley_

_What is it with girls and love?_ Harry asked incredulously. He looked down at the chocolates and shoved a few into his mouth. _I'm going to have to go down into town and get some money out so I can buy a new dress robe… I don't think that Uncle Vernon wants me to give Dudley another tail, so he should let me leave this time… or he's going to be laying six feet under for eternity…_

Harry quickly showered and put on some muggle clothes before heading downstairs. He wasn't even going to bother asking Vernon; it was a lost cause with him. Harry headed out to the garage and saw a bike that looked like it hadn't been used… ever… _Dudley sure knows how to use his things… He probably hasn't used this since he fell off of it when he was thirteen, claiming that it was defective… it couldn't be the fact that he was just fat… or big-boned as Petunia likes to claim…_ Harry chuckled to himself and threw his leg over the other side and pedaled off towards the nearest muggle village.

Harry walked into a sporting goods store and found what he was looking for: a skin tight suit that would not only protect his skin, but also extract any excess heat from his body. He bought three pairs with the little muggle money he had. _Looks like I need to refill my moneybag…_ Harry made sure he was clear of all muggles and raised his wand straight into the air. Out of nowhere, a bright purple triple-decker bus careened in front of him.

"Diagon Alley, Stan," Harry said as he boarded. "I don't have any money on me right now, but you can take it out of my bank account," he said as he went towards the back of the bus.

Stan followed Harry to the back with a newspaper under his arm. "So why'd you do it?" he asked with eagerness.

"Do what?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

Stan unfurled the paper. The headline read, "Harry Potter joins Ministry Cause."

Harry could feel the anger rise within him. "I never joined the ministry for their 'cause,'" Harry's eyes scanned down the paper and saw the author, Rita Skeeter. _Of course, whenever you see bullshit, it has to be Rita Skeeter._ Harry threw the paper out the window and waited for the bus to stop at his destination.

Within ten minutes the magical bus was in front of the Leaky Cauldron. "The Leaky Cauldron!" Stan yelled throughout the bus. Harry quickly got up and exited. He almost sprinted through to bar so some stupid fan wouldn't stop him. He swiftly opened the passage to the Alley and walked in, feeling at home once again.

Harry's first stop was Gringott's Wizarding Bank in the center of the small vilage. He walked in and saw the almost repulsive goblins behind the counters. He approached the main counter and looked straight into the goblin's eyes. "I need a withdrawal from my account…" he said not breaking eye contact.

"Do you have your key?" he drawled.

Harry pulled it out and set it on the desk. The goblin's eyes popped out as he saw the crest on the key. "This way Mr. Potter…" he said, his voice begging forgiveness.

Harry had never seen a goblin act like this before, but just followed because he didn't really care. They snaked through the underground tunnels until they came to a sudden halt outside of Harry's vault. The small dwarfish creature jumped out of the carriage and stuck the key into the door as it opened. He pushed the door open and motioned for Harry to go inside and get his business done.

Harry was collecting his gold when he saw a set of daggers and swords in the corner. What the hell is this? He crept up on the weaponry and cautiously picked up the sword. The sword fitted itself to his grip and grew in length. A sheath appeared at Harry's side and he carefully slid this new blade into its home as the entire thing shrunk to the size of a dagger to conceal itself. Harry looked down at his shoes, well where his shoes formerly were. In its place was high black boots with a pair of dagger sticking out of each. Harry bent over and took out the twin blades, that form fitted to his hands as well. He put them back into their sheaths inside his boots and turned back to his gold.

"Is there any way I can get some sort of card that will allow me to have an unlimited amount of gold with me without having to come back here every time I need money?" Harry asked the tiny goblin.

The goblin thought for a bit, scratching his head. He broke out of his trance after a few moments. "I have created a pouch that will attach to your belt. When you reach your hand inside of the pouch, the amount of gold you need shall appear. If you find you have too much, you simply put the excess back into the bag and it will be deposited back into your account…"

"What about theft?" Harry asked skeptically.

"The bag has charms on it that will only allow someone who has permission or yourself into the bag. If you find that it is missing, all you have to do is think about the bag, and it shall return to your side." The goblin pulled out a black bag from his coat. "Stick your wand inside the bag and it will lock itself with your magical essence."

Harry did as he was told and stuck his wand inside the bag as it rumbled.

"Now think of the bag, and it will be in its resting place…" he said sticking the bag behind his back.

_Well this is quite foolish… it's worth a shot though… I need my moneybag…_ he thought. Sure enough, the bag appeared at his side. Harry was, to say the least, surprised. "How much for this?"

"Free of charge, Master Potter."

"What? That can't be, how much do I owe you?" Harry asked, not believing that it were actually free.

"It costs nothing." The goblin bowed and led him back to the carriage. "Just kill that son of a bitch, he-who-must-not-be-named, and we'll call it even."

Harry rolled his eyes as they came back to the entrance of Gringotts. "Thank you for your help…"

"Ragnok," the small goblin finished. "Have a good day, Mr. Potter," he said in farewell.

Harry turned and left the bank en route to Madam Malkin's robes. He walked in and approached the counter. "I need robes for a wedding, preferably black," he added at the end. The witch behind the counter quickly went to pick out some things he could choose between while tape hovered around his body measuring.

The small witch returned with four sets of robes. One caught Harry's eyes. It was more of a suit with cape, but it looked quite dashing to him. It had black pants with a white dress shirt and a gold vest. The ensemble had black gloves to add to the effect. The final part was the black cloak with red trim.

"See anything you like?" the worker asked.

Harry pointed to the cloak and suit and the young woman showed him to the dressing room. When Harry had finally completed putting the complicated garment on, he turned around. When he saw the cape on his back his breathing hitched. On the back in a clear red was a gryphon with a serpent in its mouth. _Well that's a cool feature_, Harry mused to himself. Harry didn't even need to try on anything else. He quickly stripped and changed back into his normal robes and left the changing room, moving towards the counter.

"I'll take it," he announced.

The witch went over to the register and quickly started pressing buttons as it chimed. "That'll be a hundred and fifty galleons."

Harry reached into his bag, and sure enough, one hundred and fifty galleons appeared in the pouch. He put them on the counter and bid farewell. He exited through the leaky cauldron and out onto the London street where he called the bus and quickly got on.

* * *

(A/N) Heyo! Well I got another chapter out. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't forget to REVIEW, it helps me to keep writing. If you have any questions, IM me or send me an e-mail and I will try to answer them. _I solemnley swear I am up to no good. _


	3. The Wedding

Hey everyone! I have the next installment of the Power Unknown. I hope you enjoy it, I enjoyed writing it. I'll try to have another chapter by New Year's Eve or New Year's Day. Please REVIEW when you are done, I love hearing from my readers. I solemnly swear I'm up to no good!  
-Harry's Half Brother

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: The Wedding**

June 16th, 1997, 9:00 AM

Harry awoke the morning of the wedding and looked over at the picture on his desk, but strangely he didn't get the feelings he had earlier. He shrugged it off and went to take a shower before he left. Ginny kept invading his head every time he let his guard down. Harry shook it off and got dressed. He ran his hands through his unruly hair to try and tame it, but to no avail.

He walked down the stairs, with his belongings, into the living room and the stares of the Dursleys.

"Why are you so dressed up, Potter?" Dudley asked.

"Because I'm going out little Duddikins," he teased.

"What to go hang out with those _freaks_ of yours?" Vernon piped up from the corner.

Harry moved swiftly and pinned him into the wall extracting one of his daggers and pressing it to his fat neck. "I don't need to be of age to use one of these," he threatened.

Vernon blinked a few times, "Fine! Be gone, but don't bother coming back!"

Harry sheathed the dagger and turned around. He headed to the door and opened it. He turned back to say his final good bye, but started laughing when he saw the wet spot on Uncle Vernon's trousers. "I probably should thank you," he said laughing, "but I don't know what to thank you for," he said still chuckling. He caught his breath and stood up straight. "Thanks for nothing ass hole," he said as he shut the door behind him.

Harry called for the Knight Bus and it appeared within seconds. "The Burrow, Stan." Harry moved to the back of the bus again and sat down. When the bus started to move, he changed into something more comfortable. He knew it was going to be a long ride.

It was a three-hour trip to the Burrow with all of the other stops, and when Harry arrived no one else was on the bus and the Burrow had expanded to accommodate the wedding. He slowly got out of the bus and as soon as he dropped his bags a mess of auburn attacked him.

"Hey, 'Mione!" he said hugging one of his best friends.

Ginny's Room

Ginny was making sure everything was ready for the night of festivities when she heard the bus outside. _That can only be Harry!_ She ran to the window and looked out. She saw Hermione in Harry's arms and felt her blood boiling. She ran down the stairs and outside.

Outside

Harry was talking with Hermione when Ginny came outside. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her lips up against his. Harry's body locked up and he lips pursed. When Ginny finally broke apart, Harry wiped his mouth and coughed a little. The youngest Weasley was taken back by his reaction and ran back into the house on the verge of tears.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"I thought you liked Ginny?"

"Yea, I did… but while I was away it seemed to sputter into nothingness." Harry didn't really want to tell her about who else he was thinking about earlier. Although at the moment he didn't feel it, he couldn't deny that it was there. Harry draped his arm over Hermione's shoulder as they walked into the Burrow.

Harry saw Fleur in the living room with Bill and he was walking over to congratulate them when Mrs. Weasley engulfed him. "HARRY!"

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," he choked out. "Can't breathe," he said pointing to his neck.

"Mum, let him go before you kill him. He does have to kill Voldemort," Bill said quite bravely.

Mrs. Weasley came to her senses. "Oh, sorry dear," she said as she hurried off.

Harry checked himself to make sure he was still in one piece before continuing towards Bill, extending his hand. "Congratulations, Bill."

Bill took his hand heartily. "Good to see you, Harry."

"It iz good to zee you," Fleur commented from Bill's shoulder.

"You too Fleur."

"Oh, 'Arry, it zeems zat Gabrielle will be joining you at 'Ogwarts, could you pleaz look avter 'er for me?" she asked.

"Sure, Fleur." Harry would've chatted longer had Hermione not grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room so he could see Ron.

"Bill, I zensed, something weird about 'Arry vhile he vas here,"

"Huh? Like what?"

"'E had a strong dose of Amortentia in 'is system. I could tell because of my veela powers… he's fighting it off too… I've never seen that done before… I think I know who it is," she drawled.

"Who?"

Ron's Room

"Hey, Harry!" Ron said as he took him in a companionable hug. "How've you been?"

"_Just grand…_ the Dursleys didn't bother me much. I made Vernon wet himself when I left though…" he said thinking back on his final hour at #4 Privet Drive. "Of course… he told me to never come back, so I won't," he said in finality.

"YOU WHAT!" Hermione yelled from Harry's bed while Ron was on the ground rolling with laughter. "You can't do that, Harry! You have to go back!"

"And why is that?" he asked staring her straight in the eye.

"Because you have protection there!"

"I can take care of myself just fine." Harry pushed back the cloak he was wearing to reveal the sword. He drew it and watched as it expanded to its full size. "I found it in my parents vault, it had three or more too…"

Hermione knew what it was right when it started to grow. "Those are not ordinary weapons, Harry. They are the most powerful type of weapon known to the wizarding world. Each blade has materials that are inside a wand, it allows someone to cast magic as well as fight with them. They are very rare…"

Harry bent down and showed the dagger hilts. "These appeared on my feet when I picked up the sword."

Yet again, Hermione knew the answer. "Each one of those rapiers affects the person who carries it. The person who first claims it can only use it. It usually has other blades that are connected straight to it… that's why those boots appeared on your feet… each grouping is unique and is special for the person who carries it…"

Harry had an idea and quickly reached into his pouch. He wanted to see if he could get items out with the bag too. He drew out two more the blades from the pouch as the bag expanded. He tossed one to Hermione and one to Ron.

"What are these?" Hermione asked with a stunned look on her face.

"They're yours, they'll help keep you guys safe."

Ron experimentally drew the blade and found that it expanded into a two handed sword with a long hilt. As Hermione had told them, a sheath appeared across his back and two short swords appeared at his waist. "Wicked…" was the only thing to come out of Ron's mouth for a good five minutes as he inspected the blades.

The knife thrown to Hermione was quite different. Hermione experimentally drew the sword. It was most likely the most distinctive weapon of the three. Hermione held it in her hands and looked at Ron's sword. Suddenly hers changed. "Mine seems to be able to transfigure…" she stated frankly.

"Well that's a cool trick," Harry admitted but paused when he saw what was at her waist. "What is that?" he asked pointing to a loop that was now hanging form her waist.

Hermione inspected it and experimentally threw it. It flew past Harry cutting off a chunk of his hair, which would have been his head had he not moved, before shooting back to her hand. "What the bloody hell?" Harry asked making sure everything was still intact.

Ron started laughing in the corner as Hermione ran up to Harry to make sure he was okay. "I'm so sorry, Harry!" she said as she repaired the damage she had done. Harry felt his head and could feel the tuft back to its former glory.

"Those things are dangerous…" Harry sighed. "You are not using those with me in the room," he joked. "I like my hair…" he said patting it down.

Weasley House, 6:30 PM

It finally came time for Harry and Ron to get ready for the wedding. Of course the girls took ten times longer to get ready, so they had been in Ginny's room for the last two hours. The duo moseyed down the stairs and sat down in the living room for a game of wizard's chess.

"I am going to beat you sooner or later, Ron."

"If you ever beat me, I will kiss Loony Luna Lovegood…" Ron said dismissing any fear that Harry would in fact beat him.

"Is that so?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

This was Harry's lucky game; he matched each move of Ron with his own of equal magnitude. They were still in the thick of battle when Hermione and came down, with Ginny on her tail.

"Whoa, Harry! That looks amazing," Hermione admired from the side.

Harry cocked his head to the side to face Hermione and his eyes grew large as he scanned her body. She was in a tight gold dress that hugged her in the right places and her hair was in light curls, gently brushing her back. Harry lost his ability to talk as he returned to the game.

Not wanting to be shown up, Ginny sat down on his lap. Harry looked around frantically, trying to figure out why Ginny had picked his lap instead of the chair across from him. "You know there is an open chair next to Ron," he said trying to get her figure off of him. Ginny harrumphed and went to the chair next to Ron, while Hermione pulled a chair next to Harry.

Harry was about to make his next move when Mrs. Weasley barged in. "What are you four doing! The wedding is about to start!"

"But we're almost done, mum," Ron said still concentrating on the game.

"The game will have to on pause, get your asses outside!" she yelled.

That was the cue for Harry and Ron to stop playing before curses were shot every which way. They left the table and headed out to the garden where everything was set up.

Ginny and Ron took their spots on the altar waiting for Bill and Fleur. Bill joined them shortly and shook Ron and Harry's hand as he passed. Hermione filed into a pew in the front row, followed by Harry.

"I'm so excited," Hermione whispered to Harry.

"What for?" Harry asked confused.

"The wedding, it's just so beautiful."

"It isn't even your wedding," Harry said laughing. He was going to say something witty, but was cut off as the procession hymn started and Fleur came down the aisle.

It amazed the entire Weasley family, and Harry for that matter, that Fleur still stayed with Bill after the attack at the school a few months ago. She didn't seem like one of those girls who would stay by her man the entire way through. She gently surprised them, and they came to the consensus that she deserved to be with Bill.

Banquet

After the two-hour ceremony, it was finally time to celebrate the union of Bill and Fleur Weasley. The congregation filed into the now open yard where a DJ was just getting started and he called for the first dance of the bride and groom.

Ron had joined Harry and Hermione at their table and looked the happiest he had been in a long while. Hermione was leaning her head on Harry's shoulder, just watching the happy couple that was dancing in the center of the floor. Harry had started a quidditch conversation with Ron when the next song started to play.

"Dance with me, Harry," Hermione begged as she tugged at his hand.

Harry tried to get his hand back, but to no avail. He was pulled off of his feet and dragged onto the dance floor with Hermione.

Another slow song was put on as the DJ invited others to the dance floor. Harry placed his hand lightly on Hermione's hips, who surprisingly to Harry, moved in closer, throwing her arms loosely around his neck and resting her head on his chest.

This felt right to Harry, more right than Ginny. As he thought of Ginny, a pulse went through his system telling him to let go of Hermione and run to Ginny. Harry used sheer willpower to fight it off as he began to shake a little. He saw Hermione looking at him expectantly and Harry so wanted to kiss her, when another shock came through more powerful. Harry inched his head closer as the pulses got stronger and stronger. As he got closer, the pain became unbearable, but he still fought on. Hermione leaned in the rest of the way, finally capturing his lips with hers.

All of a sudden the pain subsided as Harry brought Hermione closer to him on the dance floor.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the dance floor, Ginny was dancing with Charlie. She saw Hermione kissing Harry and almost screamed. She broke away from Charlie and ran towards the dancing couple across the floor. _How is that even possible? I did everything right!_

Hermione broke the kiss and looked into Harry's eyes, blushing. Ginny appeared behind Harry with a glare on her face. "How could you kiss my boyfriend!" she yelled before slapping Hermione across the face.

Harry pushed Hermione behind him; he really didn't want to see a catfight. "Excuse me?" Harry asked as he raised an eyebrow. "I thought we ended this a month and a half ago, Ginny?"

"You said you'd come back for me!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ginny, I have a lot more on my plate right now than you could ever imagine. It is no business of yours what I do."

Ginny reached back and slapped Harry before running off.

"I guess I deserved that…" he said to himself as he turned to face Hermione. Hermione jumped onto Harry as he faced her, making their lips meet again. Harry's body felt light to him, as if something had been lifted off of him. He picked Hermione up and spun her around as he heard applause in the background.

Harry set her down and looked around to see the whole party clapping. They both blushed as Ron came up and patted Harry on the back. "I've been waiting six years to see that, mate…" Ron said with a large grin.

Harry smiled at him. Soon after Ron approached, the rest of the Weasley clan came to them congratulating them saying that they knew it was going to happen sooner or later. All except Ginny of course, who was furiously throwing things around her room at the moment.

Ron was about to walk away when Harry grabbed his shoulder. "After all of this, I will beat you in chess. So you better start puckering those lips," he said smirking.

* * *

(A/N) I know that the effects of amortentia aren't all in here. I added another symptom of it, so don't bite my head off saying _That's not what amortentia does. _The swords are also an interesting aspect of the story. You will understand the significance later! I solemnly swear I'm up to no good!  
-Harry's Half Brother  



	4. Cats, Bats, and Board Games

Like I promised, here's another chapter. I've been loving the reviews I've been receiving, please keep up the good work and I will try to keep up my end of the deal. If you have any questions about this chapter, feel free to contact me and I will answer them as best as possible. I solemnly swear I'm up to no good!  
-Harry's Half Brother

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Cats, Bats, and Board Games**

June 16th, 1997, 9:00 PM

After leaving the dance floor, Harry and Ron made their way to the abandoned chessboard. The game started and there was a silence over the entire room. Hermione came in a few minutes later with Luna in tow.

"Where did she come from?" Ron asked taking his eyes off the board, feeling himself get nervous as each second passed.

Luna pulled a maroon letter out of her purse, "I received this last week from your mother, Ronald. It is an invitation to the banquet," she said, with her Luna charm.

Harry tried to hold in his sudden spasm of laughter, but failed miserably. "Your move, _Ronald…_"

Hermione came over to Harry and sat in his lap. "I want a closer look at the game!" she claimed.

Harry just laughed and continued to move his pieces.

It was a stalemate for two hours before Hermione squealed. "What!" Harry asked in anticipation. Hermione leaned over him and whispered something in his ear. A sly grin slid across Harry's face as he nodded his head. "Hey Ron, does this setup look familiar to you?" he asked as he waved his hand over the board. It was Harry's turn and he was still cheekily grinning.

Ron suddenly went pale. "Uh… mate… about the bet…" Ron had seen this exact arrangement six years ago when the trio went after the Sorcerer's Stone.

"Ah, ah, ah," Harry moved his knight into position. "Check, _Ronald_."

Ron sighed and took Harry's knight with his queen. He started muttering obscenely under his breath, but no one could quite catch it because it was rushed together.

Harry's face lit up as he made his final move, and put his Bishop into the strike. "Checkmate!" Harry exclaimed. "Pay up…" he said motioning towards Luna with his eyes.

"Fine… keep your bloody britches on…" he said as he got up. He moved over to Luna and slipped his hands around her waist, "Sorry 'bout this," he said as he leaned his head down to hers and lightly placed his lips upon hers. Luna wrapped her arms around Ron and brought herself closer to him.

After the first minute, Harry was laughing to hard to stop it, but after the third, it started to disgust him. He tapped Ron on the shoulder and he broke the kiss and looked over his shoulder at him. Harry looked at him smugly, "It was supposed to be a kiss, not a snogging session," he said laughing again. Harry patted him on the back, "I'll leave you two alone to it," he said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and led her into the other room to start their own session.

When Harry got Hermione into the small living room, he set her down on his lap and leaned in, but before he got to her lips she opened them. "Did you bet Ron, that if you won a game of chess he had to kiss Luna?" she asked with a slight glare.

"Maybe…" Harry said like a child trying to avoid a punishment.

Hermione grinned and raised his chin to hers, "That was one of the sweetest things I've ever seen," she said as she kissed him passionately. Harry was astonished by the sudden change of emotion, but went along with it.

Ginny was walking down the stairs when she saw Ron and Luna? tongue tied. She was too disgusted to say anything and walked into the living room en route to the kitchen. What she saw on the couch made her blood boil once again. Hermione was below Harry and had one leg wrapped around his waist. Ginny couldn't handle it any longer as she cast her famous bat bogey hex.

Harry heard that familiar sound and shielded Hermione from the curse, taking the brunt of it to his back. He fell to the floor with five slashes gushing blood. Hermione stood up, furious. "What did you do that for?" she asked angrily.

"He's supposed to be in love with me! Not the mudblood!" she yelled. Harry staggered to his feet at the mention of mudblood, but wasn't strong enough to hold his weight as he collapsed onto the couch.

Hermione remembered the weapon at her waist and quickly pulled it out as it took the form of a whip. She flung it and it wrapped around Ginny's ankle and she pulled as Ginny plunged to the ground. Hermione put her foot over her throat as she spoke. "How can you say you care for him when you just finished cursing him? I noticed the symptoms that Harry was having on the dance floor, you've been slipping him amortentia, haven't you?" she said as she raised her foot.

Ginny got to her feet and raised her middle finger to her. Hermione slapped her across the face and they began brawling in the living room. This caused a lot of ruckus, enough to snap Ron and Luna out of dream world. Ron ran into the room and saw Ginny on top of Hermione and Harry bleeding on the couch. "Luna, go get my mum and my brothers, except Bill, and try not to make a scene of it. I don't want this to ruin Bill's wedding," he said to her quickly as he jumped in to try and pull Ginny off.

Within a few minutes the screams of Mrs. Weasley could be heard. Fred and George grabbed Ginny, while Ron and Charlie took hold of Hermione. When they had cleared the fight, Mrs. Weasley screamed again when she noticed that Harry was bleeding profusely and had lost a significant amount of blood. "All of you, meet me at St. Mungo's. Ron, go tell your father where we've gone." Mrs. Weasley grabbed a hold of Harry and they were gone in a snap.

* * *

(A/N) Hope you guys enjoyed that installment. Please review, I love to hear from you guys! I solemnly swear I am up to no good!  
-Harry's Half Brother  



	5. The Emergency Room

Heyo, my faithful readers! This is mostly a short filler chapter. A few things to clear up for this chapter before you read. **_Harry's thoughts will be represented with bold & italics, _**_and Hermione's will be represented by plain italics._ If it is anyone else, I'll be sure to tell you who the thought is connected to. I hope you enjoy this chapter because the fun is just about to start! I solemnly swear I am up to no good!  
-Harry's Half Brother

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Emergency Room**

June 16th, 1997, 11:00 PM, St. Mungo's 

Mrs. Weasley rushed Harry to the ER section of hospital as mediwitches took him off of her hands and led her back to the waiting area. Five minutes later, the rest of the family joined her, except one. "Where's Ginny!" she asked furiously.

Charlie stepped up to comfort his mother and break the news. "When we let her go, she ran away. She grabbed Harry's broom and was gone before we could catch her…"

"What! My baby girl is out flying around!" Mrs. Weasley's blood pressure was skyrocketing. "Why did she leave?" she asked as she started crying.

"We have no idea, mum…" Ron said hanging his head. "How's Harry?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"They just took him into surgery… Arthur, get the Order looking for her…" Mrs. Weasley begged.

Arthur looked shocked when he heard this. "The Order has been disbanded until the Phoenix chooses the new leader…" he said quietly.

Molly broke down crying as she ran to her husband and buried her head in his chest. He whispered into her ear that everything would be okay, but didn't quite believe himself.

Hermione was crying in the corner because of all that had happened in that short span since her first kiss with Harry. Fred and George were trying to calm her down, but to no gain. If it weren't for Harry, she would have been in the emergency room, not him. Hermione put her face in her hands just waiting for any news of Harry, not wanting to leave until she saw him.

One Hour Later

A mediwitch approached the Hermione's group that had shrunk considerably since all the Weasley's except Ron left to go track down Ginny. Luna was attached firmly to Ron's side when a mediwitch appeared, "Mr. Potter is stable," she said as she led them to his room. "He's not awake yet, but that will wear off shortly."

Hermione gasped when she saw Harry with bandages all the way around his chest. He looked white as a ghost and his heart rate was very slow. She quietly approached his bed and sat down, taking his cold hand in hers. Ron decided that he and Luna didn't need to be there at the moment, "Tell us when he wakes, Hermione. We're going to grab something to eat, do you want anything?" he asked, worrying about her.

"No, I'm fine… I'll talk to you guys later," she said as she started to silently cry into Harry's hand. _I'm so sorry Harry… it should be me in that bed, not you… _she absently thought to herself. _**No, it was my fault Ginny attacked… I'll protect you with my life Hermione**,_ Hermione looked around feverishly to figure where the sound had come from, but Harry was still knocked out cold. _Harry?_ She asked a little bit afraid of a response. **_Oh shit… What's going on Hermione?_**  
_ It seems that we have gained a telepathic connection… how I don't know… are you sure you're all right, Harry?_

Harry chuckled a little bit; **_I'll be up in a few minutes… the surgery took a lot out of me…_**

Hermione waited patiently until Harry suddenly grasped her hand and his eyes fluttered open. Hermione jumped onto Harry hugging him feverishly. "'Mione, I don't want to be back in the ER so soon," he joked as he returned the hug. Hermione laid down next to him, lying her head on his chest, just enjoying his presence.

"How'd you know that Ginny was about to curse us?" Hermione finally asked.

"I heard part of the incantation and the fluttering of those bats is unmistakable," he said as he absently rubbed her back. "Where are the Weasleys?" Harry wondered looking around his hospital room.

"Ron and Luna went to get something to eat… but the rest of the Weasley's left to go look for Ginny…"

"What do you mean _look_ for Ginny?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"After you were transported here, Ginny stole your broom and flew off… we didn't have enough time to get to her before she was gone…"

Harry rested his head on Hermione's, "I'm sorry about this 'Mione… I never intended for any of this to happen."

Hermione turned to face him, looking him directly in the eyes. "It's not your fault Ginny went crazy… you do realize she had you under the effects of amortentia, right?"

"What! How the hell did that happen?" he asked incredulously.

"She probably snuck it into your food somewhere… did you get anything from her this summer?"

Harry thought for a second and then remembered the muffins he had received, "Of course! She sent me some pastries… she must have spiked it with that crap…"

"That's probably it… but it's very unusual for someone to break out of that trance… I don't think it's ever been done, actually…" she started filing through her head trying to remember if anyone had ever thrown off a potent love potion.

Harry laughed, "So that's what that immense pain was when I got closer to you at the wedding…"

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione shouted as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry.

Harry stroked her hair, trying to calm her, when Ron and Luna strolled back in. "Great to see you alive, Harry," Ron joked with his arm protectively around Luna.

Harry craned his neck to see his best mate and smiled. "Told you I'd beat you at chess," he said snickering.

Ron turned beat red, "So how are you doing?"

"Just a little sore… that Bat Bogey Hex is quite painful…" Harry closed his eyes for a second before beginning again, "Any word on Ginny?" he asked hopefully.

"No… sorry mate, but she took your broom with her…" Ron said waiting for the explosion.

"It's alright, I can buy a new one…" he said as Hermione finally stopped crying. "Any idea when I can leave?" and right as Harry asked, a mediwitch came in. "Uh, mam… do you know when I can leave?"

The mediwitch rolled Harry so she could see his back, "Once you pass the check-up, then you may go," she said as she inspected each cut, which had now become a scar. Harry winced as she traced her fingers over the raw skin. Hermione pressed his lips against hers to get his mind off the inspection, which worked quite well.

"You are free to go," she finally said as she finished up her examination. Hermione got up and help Harry off the bed as they walked towards the exit. "Thanks for staying with me guys…"

"It's no problem," Ron said from in front of them.

_We still need to talk about this whole telepathy thing, Harry._

**_Yea, I know… We should probably make a visit to Dumbledore's portrait, I'm sure he'd know what it is…_**

Harry took Hermione's hand and Ron took Luna's as they both disapparated back to the Burrow.

* * *

(A/N) I hope you guys enjoyed that, please review for me and I will be eternally grateful! Thanks for reading! I solemnly swear I am up to no good!  
-Harry's Half Brother  



	6. The Bout at the Burrow

Hey everyone! This is the next installment of the Power Unknown. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews too, hopefully I answered the questions you had.  
-Harry's Half Brother.**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Six: The Bout at the Burrow**

June 17th, 1997, 1:00 AM

There was another set of pops as Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna, all appeared in the empty living room of the Burrow.

"You need to get some sleep, mate," Ron suggested as he headed up the stairs himself.

"I think you're right for once, Ron," he yelled after him. Ron stuck up his middle finger at him as he walked into his room with Luna still in tow.

"Isn't it a little soon for those too to be sharing the same bed?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"It's Luna, she's been in love with that boy for five years."

"That's nothing…" Harry smirked. "Try waiting six…" he said as he kissed her and swept her off her feet. He kicked open the door to Hermione and Ginny's room as he settled himself on her bed. Hermione nuzzled into him as he draped a light cover over both of them. "Good night, 'Mione," he said as he kissed her a final time. "Night, Harry," she cooed as she gently closed her eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

June 17th, 1997, 4:00 AM

A colossal explosion, the breaking of the magical wards around the house, woke the occupants of the Burrow in the wee hours of the morning. Harry jumped from bed and looked out the window to see seven death eaters and a group of… tauren? Harry didn't even know those existed. He suited up and grabbed his sword waiting for the battle. He felt Hermione, Ron, and Luna, join him. Harry quickly reached inside his vault bag and drew out another saber as he tossed it to Luna. Luna seemed to recognize what it was as she drew the blade.

Luna's sword had a hook at the end that looked quite nasty, as a mirror image appeared at her other side. They were quite small, but still looked incredibly dangerous. A bag of shuriken appeared at her waist.

"Luna, are you ready for this?" Harry asked, not wanting to drag her into this if she didn't want to.

Ron answered for them all when he said, "We'd follow you to the gates of hell, mate."

Harry clapped him on the shoulder and kissed Hermione a final time before beginning the struggle. He motioned towards the door and they followed him out, creeping down the stairs and out onto the patio which was still plunged in darkness.

Harry felt a break in the sword as they fell into two identical pieces. He examined them to make sure they still were in working order before stepping forward with two long swords brazened in his hands. "Ron, you take out the group of four tauren to the left," he said motioning. "Luna, go for the smallest group of death eaters on the outer edge. Hermione go for the other death eaters on the other side, I'll take on the main group in the center."

"No, Harry," Hermione pleaded.

"Hermione, if we want to make it out of this alive, do as I say. Don't let the groups collapse on me, they will all force to the middle when they see me, so just be careful."

-Ron-

Ron nodded his head as he went after the first group of beasts, with his two handed sword out in front of him. Ron slowly sheathed it and drew one of his gladiator-like swords on his belt. The magic essence inside the weapons seemed to teach its owner how to use the weapon effectively, even if they hadn't used a weapon like it before. Ron threw the sword as it impaled one of the tauren between the eyes. He unsheathed the mammoth sword again and charged in swinging at the other three beasts still standing.

These were no normal beasts you learned about in defense against the dark arts. These fiends stood at around seven feet and resembled an angry bull. They are magically impervious and quite possibly the most vicious beasts in the wizarding world, although quite rare.

Ron caught another at the throat incapacitating it as it fell towards him. He quickly moved out of the way, but as he ran another tauren kicked him in the side forcing him to drop the sword. The tauren pounced. Luckily, Ron was by the sword that he had previously lodged in his foe's forhead, he drew it out and shoved it up as the blade intersected at the bottom of the beast's mouth shoving up through his head.

He rolled again to prevent from being crushed as he had one weapon left for one last enemy. The beastie lunged at him, exposing his neck. Ron jumped and rammed the blade down through his spinal column, killing the attackers to his home. He grabbed his blades and rushed off to help with the onslaught that appeared on the other side of the Burrow.

-Luna-

Luna crept up behind her group of attackers, making sure not to be seen. She got behind one and placed the crook of the blade at his neck, pulling back to sever his jugular among other things.

This alerted the other death eaters to her presence as she quickly pounced into action. She rolled in front of them swinging at their legs as they fired curse upon curse at her. Years in the DA had taught her to be quick as she rolled to her feet. She positioned the hook behind one's leg and pulled, once again severing the appendage. Four more charged at her. Luna reached into her bag and hovered a group of forty stars before firing them into the direction of her assailants. The group fell like flies as Luna moved on. She was on the verge of tears when she saw the Burrow on fire and the rest of the Weasley gang showing up to help in the defense.

-Hermione-

Hermione had the luck of being totally covered in darkness. She crept up behind the first victim and placed her hand over his mouth as she shoved the now smaller blade into his back. She gently let him down to the ground and moved on to her next target. The whip was back as she threw around another death eater's neck and yanked, snapping his neck to the side, breaking it. She saw two more fleeing to get more help. She found the blade at her side and rocketed it towards them, slicing their backs and returning to her hand. She rushed off to find Harry as the battle raged on.

-Harry-

Harry's offensive was based in the patio where the wedding party had just been held, three tauren and three death eaters. Harry charged throwing the two long swords into the ground as he grabbed the hilts and somersaulted over the chieftain drawing his daggers and jamming them into his back and letting gravity pull him down as the mammoth fell forward.

Harry jumped off and grabbed his twin killing forces and engaged his other foes. Two clubs came swinging at his head, but Harry ducked as they connected with the death eaters behind him breaking the bones in their chest and back. They swung again and Harry parried them into the ground. He ran up one of the maces and slashed at the neck, causing it to fall backwards with blood splurging out as it fell into the Burrow making it tremble.

The chieftain had since rose to its feet with the daggers still in its back. Harry saw out of the corner of his eye that there were more tauren coming from the forest behind the Burrow. _**Hermione, get out of here now!**_ He yelled through the link.

_We're not leaving you Harry!_ She yelled back. Harry was starting to get pummeled by the tauren and could barely see when one connected with his head. He was bleeding; he could tell that much, and he had lost his sight. He had to fight by sound or he was a goner. He ran towards the nearest sound, he noted as the chieftain, as he slid under his legs and grabbed his daggers.

He jumped clawing his way up the tauren's back until he was able to jam them into his neck. He drew them out as he fell but was hit over the leg, snapping it in two. _**Hermione get out now! I'm not going to make it… get somewhere safe. **_He let out an ear-shattering scream the magic strain on his body.

There was such a strain on Harry's body that the magical core within him caused a blinding light, apparating everyone in the Weasley's defense to Grimmauld Place. A red light followed taking down the other assailants but leveling the Burrow as well. He disapparated in a loud pop a bloody pulp, no idea where he was going.

June 17th, Noon, Grimmauld Place

Eight small pops and eight bloody inhabitants appeared in the foyer of #12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione looked furiously for Harry, when she didn't see him she started to cry uncontrollably. _Harry…_ she cried in her mind.

The Weasley twins bowed their heads in respect for Harry as Mrs. Weasley rushed over to Hermione engulfing her in a hug. "He'll be alright, Hermione," she tried to console, but she heard the scream before they disappeared. Things looked grim.

Luna was crying into Ron's shoulder. Ron was staring off into nothing, not entirely believing what Harry had done for them. He had given his life for them so they could survive.

It seemed that the entire room was crying.

"Everyone up to bed," Mrs. Weasley sobbed, "We'll handle this in the morning." Not only had Mrs. Weasley lost a daughter, she had also lost a son.

**_Uhhh… _**Harry groaned into the link, but Hermione was too distraught to hear it.

June 17th, 1997, Godric's Hollow, Noon

Harry awoke, squinting, to a woman with red hair and striking green eyes. Harry knew he had seen her somewhere, but couldn't quite place his finger on it. When he figured who it was, he fainted from shock.

"James get over here!" the woman yelled.

* * *

(A/N) Hey guys, sorry to leave you with the cliffhanger there, but I had to. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please don't hesitate to REVIEW! I solemnly swear I am up to no good!  
-Harry's Half Brother 


	7. Revelations

**Chapter Seven: Revelations**

June 18th, 1997, 12 Grimmauld Place

Hermione tossed and turned in her bed, not able to get the image of Harry mangled out of her head. She couldn't take being in the bed any longer and quietly got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen to get something to quench her needs.

She sat down at the table with a plate of cookies and started to weep with her face in her hands. She still couldn't figure out why it had to always be Harry. She had lost the one man that she thought she could marry to the damn war and she didn't know what to do without him. _Why did you have to be so god damn heroic, Harry?_ She asked silently to herself.

June 18th, 1997, Godric's Hollow

Harry awoke in total darkness with a splitting headache and he could feel bandages around his shell. He tried to move but found that any shift sent pain coursing through his body. He grunted as he felt the scabs on his body.

"Agh…" he moaned into the hot air.

The red haired woman rushed to his side chanting something under her breath to relieve the pain. She pushed back the loose hairs on his forehead to feel his forehead and he seemed to be running a slight fever. Although all the damage looked physical, apparently it went deeper than the flesh.

She saw the odd lightning shape scar on his forehead and ran her thumb over it carefully. As it moved softly over his skin, she felt him shudder and she quickly drew back.

No matter how many times she performed the healing charms, he didn't seem to be making any progress at all.

"Hermione…" he grunted out through gritted teeth.

_I wonder who this Hermione is?_ Lily absently thought to herself. She took out a notebook and documented what her patient had been doing for the past hour and what his actions had been. She quickly scribbled down 'Hermione?' in her notebook along with the symptoms she found.

An hour later her patient grunted again.

"'Mione, no!"

She quickly documented it again. Apparently the patient has some connection to this 'Hermione' girl…

As she was scribbling more into the notebook, a tall man with messy black hair walked in with a white owl on his shoulder.

"Hey, Lils, this bloody bird won't go away." He lifted up his hand to show the specs of blood, laughing. The white owl jumped from his shoulder and landed on the headboard of the small bed.

"James… I'm worried about this young boy… he doesn't seem to be getting any better…" she said looking up to his eyes.

James approached her and wrapped his arms around her. "He looks the age our boy would've been had we not been forced out of the country…" This caused a small tear to drip down his cheek, as he looked at the broken boy, no man, on the bed. "Has he said anything?" he asked, changing the subject.

"He keeps mentioning someone named Hermione. His sweetheart I'm assuming…" she felt the tears coming on. "I wonder what could've done this to such a young man…" she said leaning into her husband.

He rubbed her back as he looked at the boy he seemed to be familiar to him; maybe he had seen him in passing at the market? He didn't know what exactly could do so much damage to this young lad, but he was dead set on finding out.

"Maybe you should send a letter to this Hermione… tell her where he is, clearly she means something to him. I bet his bird would be able to find her," James reasoned.

He moved over to the drawer of his mahogany desk, extracting a piece of parchment and a quill with ink. He handed it to his wife, "I think you'll be able to write a better letter than I will since you're the mediwitch… and because I really don't want to…" he said grinning.

Lily slapped him playfully and took the materials to start writing the note.

Grimmauld Place

It was around noon when Hermione was quietly crying in the library of the large house. She heard the small tapping on the window and saw Hedwig with wide eyes begging for entrance. She ran to the window and quickly swung it open hitting Hedwig on its way. She gasped and quickly picked her up, petting her.

She walked back over to the couch and sat down. The snowy white owl pecked her hand and lifted its leg with the letter attached. She looked at the letter curiously and saw the name 'Hermione' written in a scrawl she hadn't seen before. She opened it and began to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope this bird knows where it is going. There is a young man in my home who is in quite bad condition and doesn't seem to be getting any better. Through his pain he has been saying your name over and over again.  
Sometimes when a patient goes through trauma like this, it is good for the person who he says in his slumber comes and hears the voice because it could snap him out of it. We don't know how much longer the young man will last, so you must hurry. The directions will be included if you choose to come._

_Sincerely,  
Lily_

* * *

(A/N) Sorry about the cliffie... actually not really... but that's ok! lol. Thanks for reading everyone and please review! I'll answer any questions you may have. Hopefully you enjoyed it! I'm sorry for the short chapter, they will get longer I promise! I solemnly swear I am up to no good!  
-Harry's Half Brother  



End file.
